Golden Darkness
Summary Golden Darkness (金色の闇 Konjiki no Yami), mostly referred to by other characters as Yami, is a major character in To Love-Ru and has increased importance as a character in To Love-Ru Darkness. She is an assassin who is initially hired by Lacospo, one of Lala's arranged suitors, to kill Rito Yuuki. But when Lacospo effectively annuls the job, she decides to take her time and, under the pretense of still needing to complete her mission to kill Rito, stays on Earth. As she spends more time on Earth, she befriends Rito's younger sister, Mikan Yuuki and Rito himself, to whom she developed feelings. In To Love-Ru Darkness, Yami becomes one of the main characters. This is because there is a group that wants her to join them as the heartless assassin she once was. Her "sister," Mea Kurosaki (a transformation weapon of the same program that created Yami) and a mysterious figure known as Nemesis, arrive at the Earth to take her away and revive the old heartless/murdering self that she once was. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least 5-B, likely higher Name: Golden Darkness (Real Name: Eve), Yami-chan (Alias) Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: 24,000 Kurosu years old according to the anime (In document age 24), manga implied age 14-15 Classification: Assassin, Transformation Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Hair Manipulation, Flight | Same abilities to a greater extent, with additional ability to create wormholes, energy-based weapons and Matter Manipulation (Via transferring her Transform Ability into matter; created several clones of Rito made of water and a big golem of rock) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed Sainan High School in her clash with Lala. Matched and beated Zastin) | At least Planet level (Cut a planet in two in an imperfect state, and was stated by Mea to have used energy enough to destroy 2 or 3 planets in her beam struggle with Lala), likely higher (Stated by herself to be more serious against Black that when she fought Lala, implying that she has more power to show) Speed: Subsonic (Easily blitzed the principal. Matched Zastin who easily dodged a car) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Her Planet Slicer is this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can swing around her weapons with no difficulty. Comparable to Zastin) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Comparable to Zastin) | At least Planet Class, likely higher Durability: Large Building level (Survived her clash with Lala that destroyed Sainan High School) | At least Planet level, likely higher (Uninjured after her clash with Black, which left him with several injuries) Stamina: High (Managed to fight Lala without getting tired at all) | Very High (Even the first time she used this transformation, Yami managed to fight and defeated both Mea and Lala and later, once she controlled the transformation, defeated Black too without any signs of exhaustion during all these fights) Range: Melee Range to Several meters | Likely Planetary. Unknown via Wormholes. Standard Equipment: None notable in combat. Intelligence: Above Average (Has seemingly proven herself to be an excellent tactician, as shown from observing her opponents and finding any sort of weakness, such as being knowledgeable of the Demon Sword, Bladix, at first sight or single-handedly finding out the rough alien Khameleon at the Tenjouin beach resort like a detective, due to reading too many detective mangas, as pointed out by Mikan) Weaknesses: If she uses her power excessively, the nanomachines in her body overheat, leaving her extremely weak and unable to move and causing her to pass out (Although she only showed this weakness once, meaning that maybe she surpassed this problem). Coming into contact with slimy things makes her faint | The Darkness transformation can be undone if Rito willingly does perverted things to her (Although now she showed to be able to control the transformation and revert it by her own). Once she uses the darkness transformation, her abilities will not work for 2-3 days. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation Ability: Golden Darkness' signature ability is her transformation ability, otherwise known as the Trans-ability. This ability allows her to turn almost any part of her body into nearly any animate objects (preferably weapons or tools used for combat) or reshape the size and figure of her body. The nanomachines that circulate through her body allow her to do this. A downside to her powers is that if she uses her power excessively, the nanomachines in her body overheat, leaving her extremely weak and unable to move and causing her to pass out. Yami considers her power to be a "cursed power" and that it can only be used for hurting people, however, she is truly able to use her capabilities for harmless and trivial purposes with safe precision, such as cutting up Lala's tofu or doing maid work at Saki Tenjouin's mansion. *'Weapon Transformation:' This ability gives her the power to change any parts of her body into weapons like her hands turning into blades, claws or massive mechanical gauntlets. Yami mostly uses this ability to create weapons from her hair. She has also been shown to develop non-weapon objects such a frying pan or even some medical equipment but is still useful against opponents. *'Hair Manipulation:' Yami's most notable ability is her control over her hair. She can control its movements, extend its reach, and uses it to create giant fists and dragon heads. She can even solidify her hair to form metallic objects like sword blades, metal teeth, battle axe, spiked maces, drills, hammer, wrecking balls, etc. Even a giant shoe that's similar to the ones she wears. *'Body Transformation:' Yami can change her bodies size and measurements to look more mature and adult-like. *'Partial Animal Transformation:' She is also able to change parts of her body into animal-like features that give her extra capabilities, growing a pair of white-feathered wings (black while in her Darkness Form) from her back similar to an angel, to enable her fight. She can also turn her legs into a fishtail similar to a mermaid with gills that lets her breath and swim better underwater. *'Attire Transmogrification:' On her "date" with Rito, Yami used her abilities to change her black Gothic outfit into a cute dress, but she said that she couldn't hold it for very long. Darkness Transformation: Following Tearju's expulsion from Eden, the scientists affiliated with the group implanted a program called "Darkness" into Yami. Nemesis has stated that this form is a grand weapon of destruction that can destroy the whole universe. Tearju also feared her dangerous potential after Rito and Momo mentioned it to her during the Festival (Darkness Chapter 24). Because the scientists ultimately hated the fact that the universe was heading towards peace, they designed "Darkness" to activate when Yami felt a sense of peace in her heart. The Transformation starts with Yami losing control over her transform ability, in which it started molesting her with her hair. After a while, she is then cocooned by her hair and emerges in a transformed state. In this form, all of Yami's previous abilities are enhanced as well as gaining new ones: *'Limitless Transform Ability:' According to Nemesis, the Darkness form is what happens when Transform runs amok and removes all of its limits, which she referred to as the Limitless Transform Ability. This ultimately turns Yami from an Anti-personnel weapon into an Anti-planetary weapon. *'Wormholes:' Yami can create wormholes with the use of her hair and teleport anything or anyone anywhere, even herself. Tearju describes it as applying her Transform Abilities on space to displace it. *'Matter Manipulation:' Yami is now able to freely control physical matter itself by transferring her Transform Ability into the said matter. She has been shown being able to control water and solidify it, creating huge hands and is also able to stand on it. She can also control solid material like creating a wormhole in the ground shaped like a mouth with sharp teeth, and creating and controlling a giant earth statue shaped like Rito. *'Energy based Weapons:' Yami can now construct weapons made out of energy. **'Planet Slicer: '''Yami makes a giant blade of light that is capable of slicing Planet Kiid and had the raw power to destroy 2 to 3 planets. She used it against Lala and Black when clashing with his Railgun. '''Key:' Yami/Golden Darkness | Darkness Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) 076's Profile (Note: High 8-C versions were used, Speed was Equalized and the Thorn was resitricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Flight Users Category:Assassins Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5